Rescued on a starry night
by Sonar
Summary: You were on your own watching the stars when you were attacked only to be rescued by a familar face. Reader x Chad. ::Sequel pending::


Rescue on a Starry Night by Sonar Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters involved are the property of Tite Kubo.  
Pairing: Chad x Reader-Insert friendship -----------------

It was the bright stars that you seen at night that made you sneak out. You did wish that you can be like one of the stars that did shine brightly in the sky without a care in the world. Stars always had your interest and for some time, you did study the stars, trying to figure their meaning. It was a perfectly clear night and you were at the playground.

"Nothing could ruin this night.", you thought.

You were sitting there on the swings, knowing that you wished that you didn't feel so alone. You wished that you could talk to someone under the stars. In your mind, you thought that the stars were watching over everyone as if to say they were curious. Your hair was on your face so you moved it away as clouds were very thin but visible. The moon was full and your eyes caught sight of it. When you saw it, your breath was nearly taken away.

You knew that the peace would not last because there was always something happening and it nearly left you running. As you expected, you heard something and turned your head. Going with the first thing that came on your mind, you moved away from the swing set in time to avoid being hit. You could barely see what caused the destruction as your eyes went wide open. The darkness did kind of make it tried to focus and tried to figure where the noise was coming from. As you seen the footprints in the ground, you knew that trouble had came your way.

"Show yourself!", you yell.

You moved back and something hit the ground in front of you. You could hear laughing as you narrowed your eyes. You were suddenly grabbed by the leg but was not dropped. You used your free leg and managed to get free of whatever was holding you. You managed to quickly land on your feet but the pain was there. You were still able to move as you start to move backwards.

Suddenly you had noticed the figure as it made itself visible. It laughed at you as if to mock you. It was a freaky thing and you knew that it didn't look human. You take a deep breath and run.

"Foolish human, I'm here for your soul.", the thing said.

You had ran around the playground and decided to run past it. It kept making it hard for you to escape as it hit the ground around you. You looked up to the sky and then looked down as you saw some trees. You were hoping to escape it. You suddenly jumped up in time to avoid the thing's hand but you landed on it.

You jumped off before it had a chance to send you had not noticed that someone had arrived to come help you. You started to get tired and soon found yourself looking back. The thing got ahead of you and you were forced to stop.

"Got you!", the thing exclaimed and without any warning, it started to shoot its hand towards you.

Your eyes went wide open but before you were hit, someone had grabbed your body and got you out of the way just in time. One arm was around you as your hands were touching the body. After a few seconds, you opened your eyes and saw a leg.

"Someone just saved me but who?", you thought as you caught your breath.

Whoever it was got the thing mad. You moved your head and your eyes caught a large red thing that looked like it was attached to the arm.

"Who is this?", you thought as your eyes looked further up.

A silent gasp escaped you as you saw a familar face from your class. His brown hair was covering one of his eyes and his eyes looked dark. His arm was not holding you tightly but enough to make sure that you don't fall. You knew his loud colored short sleeve shirt from anywhere. He looked from that thing to you and it gave you a sense of relief that he was there.

"Chad?", you spoke and tried not to appear confused.

He did not respond as his eyes were locked on yours. Before you knew it, he got you back on balance and on your feet. He was up on his feet as you were a short distance from him. He looked back at you as the monster was huffing.

Chad asked you," Are you okay?"

You had a feeling that he was going to take out this thing and he had probably realized that you were trying to escape that thing for a few minutes. You did not answer him right away while trying to ignore that mark on your leg that the thing formed on you.

"Would you quit standing there?", the thing asked in an annoyed voice.

Chad didn't really need to say anything towards it but he was about defending people than hurting them. You were tempted to stop Chad from fighting that thing but stopped yourself from saying anything. You saw Chad getting ready to fight as he was looking at you.

"I think I'm all right.", you reply.

The truth was that you were sore on your leg where the thing grabbed you. You thought it was pretty nasty looking for a big monster. Chad made sure that the monster couldn't nab you by staying in front. The monster had not charged yet and you were interested in what was going to happen. Chad did not need to really say anything and clearly he was confident.

Chad spoke," Take cover."

You had a feeling it was too late for that as you pointed. He looked back at the monster and hits the arm before it can get close enough. Chad moved and was clearly serious. Still, you could not really move as you were watching him fight the battle. It was clearly amazing and you were impressed as how he was just fighting that thing without any fear.

You didn't want to distract him as you managed to take two steps back. Chad dodged just in time as rocks went flying from the monster's impact. You did not even want to know what that thing was as Chad powered up his arm and charged towards it. You were tempted to cover your eyes. At that moment, Chad gave that monster a hard hit on the mask. Your eyes go wide open and like the movies, you would of thought there was an explosion or a bright light. Instead the monster vanished just like a vampire would if it was hit with a stake.

No ashes were on the ground as you felt your heart race. Was the thing clearly gone? You seemed to look over your shoulder to make sure that it was no trick. It was just amazing to you to see a thing be killed like that. Your heart slowed down as you slowed down your breathing. The red thing covering Chad's arm vanished.

You had been a bit scared and did take in the scene of what happened. As Chad was looking at where the thing once been, you let you a bit of a noise, getting his attention. He turned to face you as your legs go down to the ground.

"First name!", exclaimed Chad as he came over.

You felt sore on where that thing grabbed you. You looked at your leg as Chad came over to your aid. You were sitting on your behind but you clearly felt pain from the thing that grabbed you.

"What happened?", he asked.

You move your hand to your leg almost as a slight noise escaped you.

You reply," That thing grabbed my leg before you came."

He asked," Which one?"

You pointed to one of your legs and he pulled the pant leg up to reveal that you had been injured a bit. He narrowed his eyes and had a feeling that it was painful.

You say," At least he didn't toss me."

Chad did not respond as he moved his hand along the wound. You were not used to seeing him like this. Still, you had heard that he was the kind of person that would help someone. You didn't care if there was talk about him being involved in gangs because he had just saved your life.

"You're hurt.", he spoke softly.

You ended up nodding as he pointed out the obivious. He did wonder why you would be out on a night like this.

"Thanks Chad.", you spoke softly as you nearly touched his hand.

The hand went to where you were hit. You didn't really want to worry him as he raised an eyebrow. You start to move but the injury was bothersome even if it was minor. He saw your movement and stopped you before you could cause more harm to yourself.

He asked you," Why were you out here at night?"

You sighed as he moved his arms.

You reply," I wanted to see the stars."

So it was a strange reason but you looked up at the sky as you were saying that. Chad saw you looking up at the sky and looked up.

"I always admired the stars and it makes me wish I was one.", you add as you felt his big hands touching your sides.

You did not stop him as his eyes is watching your face. You look down and nearly blush when his eyes were locked on yours. You did not know what it was about him.

"Watching the stars?", he questioned.

You nod," I didn't expect that thing to show up. What was that thing?"

Chad replied," Um..."

You cut him off.

"It's all right. I'm just glad it's gone. It scared me.", you say politely.

You kept calling that thing "it" for some reason but you didn't know what it was. You thought it was a scary monster or something. He knew that you were a bit bothered by it.

"I bet you wonder why I chose this night out of all days to come out?", you say in the form of a question.

He didn't seem that bothered by it.

"Don't worry about it. We should get your injury treated.", he spoke.

You did not debate with him.

"I should be able to walk.", you say as you were on your feet.

He still had his hands on you but they were removed during the conservation. You did try to walk but he had to catch you with one arm. He knew that you would not get far. Before you knew it, he moved your body and kneeled down.

"I'll take you to my place.", he said.

You were not sure if you should accept the offer but had a feeling that he would not take advantage of you. You manage to move over and get on his back. You locked your arms around the front of his neck and he got up to his feet. He held your legs and you nearly felt your heart race. You had nearly hit his necklace that he wore on his neck. You always saw him wear it no matter where he went. He started to walk as you relaxed just a bit.

"I never thought I would be rescued," you said causing him to probably react.

"It depends on the situation.", he replied.

He didn't seem like a talker much and yet he was talking to you on a night like this. You were not sure of what to expect from him as your heart was returning to normal. Still, his body was rather comfortable. You sighed softly. You had felt alone and had no one to really talk to.

"I'm glad you saved me.", you said as he relaxed his body.

He didn't walk in a nearly closed your eyes as he could of nearly looked back. You looked up at the sky and thought about your family. You had felt alone really and didn't have any friends due to mean rumors being spread about you that were not true."

"It's night like these when I miss my family.", you start to say.

He did not interupt you as you looked ahead.

"My family was killed some time ago and I don't really have any friends. All I mostly got is myself and my shadow. I always liked to be out on a starry night just to reflect and think of what it would be like to be a star. I wish that I had some friends and someone to talk to really.", you continue to say.

Chad could feel a bit sympatheic because he had barely no friends until that one day that Ichigo saved him. He breathed softly as he quickened his pace. You remember the pain you felt when you lost your family. You didn't know how it happened but it left you traumatized and mostly alone. You had to mostly survive on your own even if you used to have a friend before she died as well. You rest your head against Chad's body as he felt it.

After a short time, you were at his place and he slowly lowered you down. His place didn't really have much but it was clean and organized. You noticed that he had a guitar case in one corner. Your body did feel the floor as you released your hold on him. You knew that you were at his place. However, it seemed that you were on a chair. He had left and came back with an aid kit. You didn't even know that he knew first aid.

At the moment, he got the things ready and pulled up the pant leg. You motioned that you were ready as he started to clean the wound. You nearly wince.

"Have you ever felt alone Chad?", you ask.

You just wanted to ask a simple question really. He did not answer you right away as if he was in thought. You looked at him as he got the bandages after cleaning your wound. It was not a deep flesh wound at least.

"I used to have no friends due to the stories about me but that was long ago. Now I do have friends. Not everyone believes the stories that are heard.", Chad said as he was gentle applying the bandages.

You had to smirk a bit as he looked up.

"Is that too tight?", he asked.

You shook your head and did not care about the time. You were trying to keep your foot still but you were probably a bit uneasy. Still, you suddenly felt his hand touching your foot.

"Don't move please.", said Chad.

You nearly blushed in response.

"Sorry.", you said.

The two of you were in the same class but mostly just saw each other. Your locker was not far away from his as well. He looked at your eyes and for a moment, the two of you just looked at each other. He then continued to finish the bandaging and removed his hands. You did thank him once more but he told you not to worry about it. He seemed to be glad to be of some help.

"First name?", he said.

"Yes?", you ask.

"Want to be friends?", he asked you.

You were taken offguard and it showed on your face. He looked as you changed your reaction. You didn't really need to think about it but gave yourself a few seconds to think.

You reply," I would like that."

You smiled a bit and he smiled a bit in return. You start to yawn as it was starting to get late.

"You can stay for the night.", Chad offered.

You just nodded and didn't care that you were in another set of clothes. You would just have to wake up early to get home in the morning. He had helped you prepare a temporary place to sleep and he helped you over. You laid down and felt a pillow under your head.

"I guess wishes do come true.", you spoke softly.

"You wished for a friend?", he asked.

You nod and blushed this time as he had already changed into his pjs. You could not help but admire his features. Maybe he was a bit surprised that you wished for a friend but you noticed a bit of a smile playing on his lips. It felt like a rare moment between the two of you as you showed a small smile on your face.

"I don't regret meeting you Chad and I hope we can know each other some more.", you say.

"Same here. Goodnight.", he replied.

"Goodnight Chad.", you say as you pull up the blanket.

He got under the covers of his bed but looked at you as you closed your eyes half way. He did see you looking back at him and he just smiled a bit before laying down. You closed your eyes and then let sleep slowly claim you as Chad start to fall asleep. It was good to have a friend but you wonder what will happen next. Only time will tell.

-The End- 


End file.
